


Supposed to Be

by 1989Rad



Series: The Firsts and Finales of Tim Drake [1]
Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Male Character, Blow Jobs, Conversations about condoms, Cunnilingus, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Humor and sex, Loving Sex, References to Steph's past relationships, References to Steph's pregnancy, Steph's POV, Vaginal Sex, but only like a little blow job, imperfect sex, mixed continuity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 17:26:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18921661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1989Rad/pseuds/1989Rad
Summary: To say Steph was surprised would be an understatement. She was floored, mouth agape and eyes wide because Tim - had nodded. The Boy Wonder nodded when she reached for his belt with a raised eyebrow of humor.This was happening.Stephanie Brown and Tim Drake we’re definitely going to have sex right now and Steph was going to do everything in her power to make it good, goddamnit!





	Supposed to Be

**Author's Note:**

> Tim and Steph's first time. I want to write a series of first times Tim has with different people but I always come back to Steph being his first so here we are :)
> 
> There are really brief mentions of Steph and Tim being bisexual or pansexual (whatever you pick) but that can be glossed over if you head canon them both as straight or only one as LGBTQ.

It was supposed to be a special night, Stephanie reminded herself. It should be something special. She had promised herself that. Promised them both that it would be even though she never really said anything about it to Tim. 

The night was supposed to be something that would blow Tim’s mind. Something that would maybe awaken something spectacularly sexual in the ever calm and controlled Timothy Jackson Drake. 

When Stephanie imagined it in the pages of her diary, she half expected it to take place after something buck wild. Maybe after an explosion knocked their Bat-plane out of the sky and as they lay among the burning rubble they realize how badly they need each other. How badly they need this to prove they’re still alive. Still willing to fight the good fight. Still here to love each other tenderly on a beach off the coast of Italy.

Or maybe it would happen right before Tim had to go undercover. They’d make love with just enough time for Tim to make his flight. He would then assume his new false identity as Igor Stapionski. The encounter would be the only thing keeping Tim warm on those cold Russian nights doing who knows what for the Batman.

To be fair Steph knew all those ideas were purely fantasies. 

That the Tim she was dating went beet-red at the word blowjob, had recently admitted he also liked men (often leaving Steph to guilt-filled wonderings if she was his beard. He said he liked girls too Steph! Get ahold of yourself! It’s not like your exactly straight either), and would either approach sex with a heavy layer of dorkish excitement or like a weird Bat training regime... but a girl could hope right? 

Either way, it wasn’t supposed to happen after a joke about Tim’s parents not being home, because really, when were they ever home? It was supposed to be romantic at least. Steph wanted it to be romantic. Wanted Tim to be wooed. 

To say Steph was surprised would be an understatement. She was floored, mouth agape and eyes wide because Tim had nodded. The Boy Wonder nodded when she reached for his belt with a raised eyebrow of humor. 

This was allowed? At least, that’s she thought the nod had meant. 

Tentatively Steph began to undo the top of Tim’s belt. She eyed him half expecting him to tell her to stop but Tim’s mouth was firm and tight, a little red from kissing, but serious all the same. It was a Robin sorta expression. The sorta expression that Steph knew meant he had made a decision and was digging his heels in.

She sat back on her knees and pulled at Tim’s belt. Tim lifted his hips in response and the twin bed creaked beneath them. The belt clattered on Tim’s already messy floor (seriously why don’t teenage boys learn how to clean) as their throwback 90s playlist played on.

Tim was hard, Steph examined but that was nothing new. They had been making out for what felt like forever now and every once and awhile Tim would pop a boner. 

But Stephanie also knew a boner didn’t mean consent so she tilted her head and asked again, “You know what I’m implying right?”

Tim blinked and squished his face in a way that reminded her of quieter days. Of days where Steph would tell Tim their nights of crime fighting counted as a date and Tim would pinch his nose and mutter something about how this was _so not a date_. 

“I know what you’re implying Steph,” Tim affirmed with a sharp nod. Stephanie felt her lip tug disapprovingly because only Tim could make her feel like she needs to ask again. Did he really know? 

Any other guy would be jumping for joy, doing back-flips and grabbing her by the neck to get a kiss. Steph knew cause she had already been with that guy. Already had someone so enthusiastic about having sex with her she didn’t have time to think till the pregnancy test came back positive. 

She swallowed and forced some confidence, “Cause normally when I make jokes about like Netflix and chill or your parents being out I get a grumble of _Steph we can’t yet_ or just some awkward fidgeting.”

Tim did his best to keep eyes contact as he answered with a stern, “I know.”

Op! He didn’t even deny her teasing!

Steph gave the boy a once over. He was a bit rigid, his jaw tight and oh, he was talking again, “but if you don’t want to we can-”

“No,” Steph lunged her body back over her boyfriend, “no no no. Not what I meant.” She took a deep breath and moved her legs to straddle Tim’s waist again. “Just want to make sure you’re really ok with this because I know you haven’t done this before.”

Tim’s Robin face melted for a moment and his ear tinged pink. There he is. Timmy, the easily embarrassed boyfriend. “I know,” he repeated and Steph wanted to ask him what he doesn’t know but kept her mouth shut. Don't make Tim feel like a joke. “But I want to.” 

Something special radiated through Steph’s body and she looked down at her hands which are now resting on Tim’s stupid Wizards and Warlocks T-shirt. Steph thought of her own appearance. She was in athletic shorts and a tank top. She wasn’t even wearing a normal bra. She had decided to wear a sports bra instead because she knew Tim wouldn’t care. And he didn’t. Clearly, since he was agreeing to have sex with her. In her fantasies her bra and panties matched.  
But here they were.

Tim was here, under Steph. Steph in all her no makeup, messy bun glory was listening as Tim proclaimed, “I want to have sex with you.” Tim’s voice was level like he had practiced saying this. And knowing Tim he probably did. “Is that ok?” 

God, Stephanie could drown in that sincerity. She nodded and grinned, “Oh my god Tim. Of course, it’s ok. It’s not like I haven’t been trying to get into your pants since we started dating.” Steph didn’t like how awkward her laugh sounded. 

Tim puffed the top of his mouth briefly, focusing past Steph’s humor, “But you’re still allowed to say no.”

“I know I’m allowed to say no,” Steph responded without skipping a beat. 

“Ok cause like-” and Stephanie knew that voice. It was Tim’s PSA lecture voice. The kind made for after-school specials about the dangers of smoking and peer pressure. 

So she kissed him. Kissed him in a way that’s all mouth and Tim gasped in surprise. God, Stephanie loved that. She could spend her whole life surprising Tim. 

His hips rolled below her and Steph licked Tim’s mouth open. Maybe she will spend her whole life surprising Tim, she decided. Steph sat back, shook her hair out, and gave Tim a cocky grin. The same type of grin she gave him on their first real date. When she reached for him across the movie theater to smash their lips together. 

Tim looked up at her and Steph could feel her breath hitch, her chest rise, and something like nervous excitement catch in her throat. Tim was looking at her with all the focus he could muster, and Steph knew for a fact, that was a lot of focus. 

Rarely was she the object of that stare. The thing Tim gave all his attention to. He sat up and wrapped a hand softly around her waist while the other moved to cradle her face. 

For the first time in a long time, Steph felt her sexual confidence falter. True, she hadn’t really had a wild amount of sex, but it was more than Tim and that normally was enough to leave the kid flustered and her laughing. But this wasn’t one of those times. Right now she felt naked. Her tank top and pants were still on but wow, Tim was making her heart swell so big she was sure it would burst. Burst and Tim would realize just how scared she really was. How nervous she had always been to stand beside him and the rest of the Bats. 

Anxiety and excitement were often the same in Steph’s book and Tim had a special way of making her feel them both, back to back, in rapid succession. 

It was the same unabashed focus that made him a good detective. The same attention that could also make Steph feel small. Like if she wasn’t a crime scene, she would never get every bit of Tim's mind. 

But here Tim was, staring at her like she was the most important thing in this universe. She swallowed and could feel her flush rise through her chest. 

“I love you Steph,” Tim whispered as he tilted his head a bit closer. The words tickled her lips and just like that Steph decided two things. 

One, Stephanie Brown and Tim Drake we’re definitely going to have sex right now and two Steph would do everything in her power to make it good, goddammit!

It was rough. No, not rough, Steph thought, passionate. The kiss was passionate and hot, and all the things that their relationship hadn’t been. It’s Tim’s hands in her hair and nails digging into her waist. It’s Steph sucking on Tim’s tongue and spreading her legs in a way that would be shameful if Tim didn't make her feel so grounded. If they were anyone else it would be pornographic, but they were Steph and Tim, and because of that, they made pornographic look like love.

Steph shoved Tim down and noted the way Tim’s cock jumped under her. She grinned into the kiss and cantered her hips sending a sharp jolt of pleasure from where her clit had suddenly decided to say hello. Fuck yeah, they were doing this.

Tim’s hands slipped under Steph’s tank top and sports bra to cup her breast and Steph felt her brain stutter. Tim was feeling her up! He was grabbing her breast and oh god, was her rubbing her nipple! Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god!

Steph sat back up and pushed Tim’s hand out from under her shirt. Instantly that focused attention shifted to horror and Steph opened her mouth to reassure Tim, “No no no. You didn't do anything wrong! I just want to do this.” And Stephanie, who always had a preference for the show in the show and tell, pulled off her tank top and sports bra in one. Somehow Tim’s eyes somehow went wider.

Had Tim never seen her breasts before? Oh my, Tim has never seen her breasts before. He’d held her hand in a birthing class but yeah, this might be the first time Tim has ever seen a woman’s breast before because he wanted to (Steph had heard the Rose story and decided quickly that doesn’t count.) 

Tim’s eyes flickered from her face to her breasts and back to her face and he was blushing. Red and boyish in a way that didn’t seem possible for Tim. 

He took a deep and hesitant breath before asking, “Can I-”

“Yes,” Steph answered, “you already did or did you forget the last few seconds.”

Somehow, Tim flushed deeper and Steph could feel her heart leap. “Nuts,” he muttered, “yeah you’re right. Sorry. I just,” and Steph lowered herself into the comfort of Tim’s floundering. “You’re gorgeous, Steph. I just don’t want to screw this up.” 

Her pulse was racing now. Anticipation be damned. Steph grabbed Tim’s hands again to pull them to her breasts. “You’re not screwing anything up,” she promised.

He breathed in, chewed his lip and somehow, sweetly squeezed her breasts. It wasn’t hot. Like absolutely not sexy at all. But it was very Tim. And Steph loved that. 

Something switched in Tim’s mind and his eyes shifted away. Steph worried for a second that Tim had changed his mind when she left her left breast drop, her thigh lift, and boof! Tim has flipped her on her back. 

Tim’s mouth was on her neck almost instantly and Steph had to haul her brain to catch up. A soft whimper escaped her lips as Steph arched into Tim’s hand. 

His fingers were trembling as they brushed past her perked nipple. God, Steph could scream at how cute he was! He kissed his way down her neck and finally grabbed her breast. Goosebumps stood up under Tim's careful mouth and he glanced up at his girlfriend with curious eyes. 

She smiled and offered a soft, “Go for it” and like a good sidekick, Tim did as he was told. He kissed them sucked her nipple like it was something precious and ghosted his thumb across her other breast. She sighed as her thighs clenched. Ok, so this was new for her too.

Tim was definitely cataloging every reaction. Every sigh and whimper and quick, “yeah just like that.” And Tim mimicked his tongues movement with his thumb in a way that made Steph lift her legs to clamp them around Tim’s waist, pulling him against her.

He groaned. Actually groaned! Steph realized she had never heard him groan in pleasure as his erection rubbed against her. Steph’s hands clawed at his back, suddenly remembering that super unsexy T-shirt. She pulled it over his head, and Tim had to shake himself a bit to get it off. 

His wet mouth and messy hair made her stomach churn. Tim smiled his cute little half smile before giving Steph’s left breast the same amount of attention as her right. She bucked up against his groin. The swivel of her hips rubbing the fabric between them tenderly. 

_Dear Diary. I’m wet. I’m wet and it’s all Robin’s fault. And, get this? He’s actually doing something about it. He’s like actively trying to get into my pants. His hair feels soft. I like pulling it._

_I’m scared of letting go._

Tim slipped his hand into her shorts and suddenly had the nerve to look embarrassed when he realized Stephanie wasn’t wearing underwear. She grined down at him like it was a secret and maybe it was. To be fair Steph had absolutely no idea they would be having sex today.

Oh my god!

“Do you have condoms?,” Steph blurted in a way that is so not sexy. Stupid. She feels stupid and Tim’s head snapped from where he was trying to build the courage to rub a finger between her pussy lips and back to her face.

True they both knew Steph was on birth control, but one could never be too careful. 

He looked offended. “Yes,” he answered and lunged to the bedside dresser. Hands off her body now, he pulled out a box of condoms and looked down at her like an angry teacher. 

Wow. Ok. Jeez, Steph thought to herself as she read the purple package. 

_Her Pleasure_ branded condoms. What a dork! She snorted and told him.

“I love that you got the ones for the girl’s pleasure,” she giggled and embarrassment no doubt rolled through Tim.

“I researched,” he stuttered and Steph has to do everything in her power now to laugh, “and these seemed best. The icy-hot ones freaked me out, to be honest, and anything marketed toward men felt like a joke. Did you know magnum condoms and normal condoms are the same sizes?”

Steph answered through escaping giggles, “I didn’t.”

“They are! It’s all like a marketing ploy to-” 

“Hey, Tim.”  
"Yeah?"

“Shut up and fuck me.”

Tim’s mouth filled with air and puffed out like a balloon. His eyes darted from the condoms to Steph’s pants and back to her face. His chest is flushed red and the sweat in the air started to settle. Steph indulged in how turned on he looked. How hard he must be. 

“Yeah,” he swallowed, “totally, yeah but I wanted to,” and Tim placed the condoms down in the floor beside the bed as he spoke, “ya know like do this first?” And his hands pulled at the waistband of her shorts. 

Steph lifted her hips, letting him undress her, “Use your words Boy Wonder.”

Tim carefully slipped his hands under Steph’s thigh and pressed before kissing between her hip bones. Steph stuttered, getting the message. Still, she wanted to hear him say it. Steph wanted Tim to talk dirty to her. She reached down and tugged lovingly at his hair. ”Tell me what you want?”

His smile was jittery as he asked, “Can I eat you out?” Just for fun Steph ruffled his hair and nodded as her response. He pulled her left leg up to rest on his shoulder.

Tim was almost off the bed now but doesn’t seem to mind so Steph said nothing except “Whatever you want, Tim.” She flopped her head back to avoid seeing him roll his eyes. 

Tim kissed the inside of her thigh to start. It’s soft and only surprised her when teeth come into play. Tim’s never been much of a biter and she felt herself spread a bit wider for him. The sight must be good cause Tim was choking on a moan and rutting into the mattress. 

Steph smiled and listened to the rustle of sheets. His fingers were next. Carefully Tim slipped them between her lips and Steph wondered if she should have shown him what to do? Said something about how she likes it? But Tim’s nothing if not a good boy scout when it comes to research.

He parted her lips and wrapped his lips around her clit applying only a soft pressure from his tongue. Steph moaned pressing her heels into Tim’s back and bed. Tim used his free hand to hold her thigh in place as his mouth and fingers get to work. 

Steph didn't want to admit that she’s has never had this done to her. Never had it offered? Her face would no doubt be as red as a face can be if Tim was looking. Her mouth encouraged him as he experimented, “Yeah, oh just like that Tim,” And he panted against her clit. The vibrations resulted in Steph whimpering, arching and talking more. “Yeah. Oh my god, Tim. Yeah, that one. Do that again.” And he did. 

Steph’s belly fluttered with arousal, drowning her heart in the thought that Tim was doing this to her. Tim, her on and off boyfriend since forever, was making her cry out like this. She swallowed thickly as her hips began to move against Tim’s tongue. “I’m so close, Tim,” she sparred a glance down before gripping his short hair. Steph had always been one to get off easily, which was a blessing and curse really. Meant she was putty under the right pair of hands.

Tim’s eyes sparkled up at her and she remembered how much Tim loved compliments. “You’re so good,” she cooed and Tim no doubt increased his efforts. “So hot. So-”

Tim pressed a bold finger against her entrance and Steph wiggled her hips and whined. “Yeah?” Tim muttered with some new found confidence before dropping back down to lick a line from her entrance to her clit. Swirling. Sucking. Supplying the type of pressure she needed. Steph ground into Tim’s mouth in a way that might have been embarrassing if Tim wasn’t moaning into it. 

Her belly clenched over and over and suddenly the clench held, and Steph surged her nails into Tim’s scalp as she came stuttering a heavy “Oh god Tim.” It was hard and shook her in ways she hadn’t felt in a while. A vibrator couldn’t compare to the boy she loved, even if he was a nervous pool of stuttering wonderment. A vibrator loved anyone. Tim didn't. She let go of his hair and let her leg fall from Tim’s back. 

She closed her eyes and listened to the rustling of Tim finding a tissue box in the room. The 90s playlist was playing a song by TLC she forgot the name of. When Stephanie blinked open her eyes, Tim was nudging her side with his hand. His eyes were half-lidded and loving. 

She shifted and Tim settled next to her. He reached up to tuck a strand of blonde hair before wrapping his hand on her waist. He closed his eyes and Steph shot up. 

“No!” She shouted.

“What?” Tim worried. 

“Take off your pants,” Steph manhandled Tim onto his back and began to remove his jeans. “No sleeping.”

“I wasn’t sleeping!” Tim protested but still shimmied out of his jeans.

“You totally were,” Steph said spreading his legs and taking a quick look at his cock. He was still hard, good, she didn’t miss it. She would be so totally mad if she missed it. 

Tim huffed, “I was letting you take a second.”

“The only thing I wanna take,” Steph started before taking Tim’s cock in her palm, “is your virginity.”

Tim did that thing he always did. That _Steph,_ sorta sigh that either meant he was annoyed or falling in love all over again. Stephanie thought it was most likely a combination. 

She licked a stripe up Tim’s cock and whatever he might have said was lost and buried in a deep and almost manly groan. Her pink lips slipped around the head and sucked tentatively. She hadn’t done this in a while. Hadn’t cared as much about doing it well last time. She swirled her tongue around the slit and Tim gasped and gripped the sheets. She wrapped her hand around the base and squeezed before taking his length into her. 

Tim might be a virgin, Steph told herself, but that didn’t mean he deserved sub-par head. She pressed her tongue along the bottom of his shaft and breathed in the soft whispers of her name. 

Stephanie lifted her head to grab at the condoms beside the bed and ripped open the package with her teeth. 

Tim’s breath hitched and she winked. 

Steph was aware Tim hadn’t cum yet. Was surprised he was able to hold out this long if she was being honest. She rolled the condom over Tim’s shaft and looked back to see his eyes clenched shut. 

It looked almost painful. 

With all laser-focused attention on her, Steph worried, Tim might be forgetting to enjoy himself. 

Or, she noted, he might have planned this and masturbated before. That would also be a very Tim thing to do. 

She’d ask later. Right now all she wanted was to make sure the condom was on as snuggly as possible. 

Stephanie pried Tim’s hands from the sheets and positioned herself above him. She threaded their fingers together. “Tim,” Steph started in a voice that was almost a whisper, “look at me.”

Tim did as he was told and his mouth went agape. His face red and his chest heaving, and Steph thought he looked perfect beneath her so she told him. “You’re amazing Tim.” She wrapped her free hand around the base of his cock and slowly began to lower herself.

God, she was tight. At only the tip she had to fight through the small nervous jolt of pain. Steph had hoped after having a baby, this would be easier but to be fair, she was still young, and she wasn’t exactly keeping herself stretched. She bit her lip and shook some hair from her brow. 

Tim was frowning in a way that was terribly restrained. “Tim, hey,” she mumbled, “relax.” And together they took a deep breath before releasing their muscles on the out breath. Steph did the same on the second round and she smiled, “I love you.”

Steph lowered herself to the base of Tim’s dick and felt a surge of pride at how nice her voice sounded on Tim’s lips. “You feel,” he stuttered, “Ah so good oh wow.” His cock pulsed inside her and she took a second to get used to the feeling. 

It was strange yet somehow perfect. 

She shivered and clenched her pussy just to hear Tim whine. She placed his hands on her hips and smirked at him. Tim ran his tongue along his lip no doubt trying his best to be patient. His brows knit together and his breathing focused in some sorta Bat-meditation, no doubt. 

Stephanie resided herself to ruin that focus. 

Steph pressed her hands on his abdomen, took a second to remember to ask Tim about some of the scars she hadn’t seen before on his chest, and lifted her hips. He was panting heavily now, hot and almost erratic. She began to fuck herself on his dick. 

She loved the way he looked at her. Loved how “Steph, oh god,” kept spilling from his lips. Loved how she knew he wasn’t going to last long and that was perfect in her book. Because she did that to Tim.

Loved how she knew Tim loved her and how she knew she loved Tim.

Whatever was to come, Stephanie noted, they always knew that. Knew they were always loved by each other.

“I’m sorry Steph,” Tim muttered through a moan, “I’m not going to.”

“Cum,” Steph commanded. “I want to see you cum, Tim.” Tim’s head lulled back and Steph let her hips still a bit above him as he fucked up into her now. She bit back a grin as he set the pace. It was messy. Dizzying. Unplanned and raw. The type of Tim so many rarely or never saw. The type of Tim that felt safe enough to let go. To just be.

“Steph you’re so go-” Tim’s eyes fluttered as he came and Steph ground down onto him. Leaned forward and kissed him through his orgasm. He whispered her name over and over as his nails dug into her hips. He shook for longer than Steph had expected and bucked his hips till it probably hurt from over stimulation. 

Steph lifted herself off him after a few violent shivers and Tim held on a bit tighter, “Did you?”

“I came earlier Tim, remember? You were there.” Tim's hands dropped and he let her go. 

“Right, right,” he muttered and Steph slipped the condom off him, tied it and tossed it in the trash. She was about flop herself on top of him when he pushed up to pull the blankets from below them. Tim opened his arms to Steph and together they crawled beneath the covers.

Steph laid her head on his chest, indulging in his heartbeat on her ear. It was soothing and Tim’s and that’s all Steph really needed.

Stephanie Brown and Tim Drake had sex. 

Steph looked up at Tim who was smiling ever so slightly as he steadied his breath. His eyes softly shut and muscles calmer than Steph had felt in months. 

Stephanie Brown and Tim Drake had sex and it was good, she amended. Her diary would love this. 

“Ah oh no,” Tim blinked his eyes open and Steph’s shoulders tensed. “I forgot to tell you!.”

A layer of fear rushed through her body. Every horrible scenario. Tim had cheated? Someone was dead? Aliens were invading? 

“Timothy Drake if you ruin this with bad news-”

“I caught something,” Tim said sternly and Steph could feel her ears ringing with rage. He had cheated and he caught something and oh my god. She was cursed to always have sex be ruined by stupid boys. 

Steph pushed herself off his and was about to yell when Tim smugly added, “I caught a bad case of the Stephs.” 

Steph blinked at that lopsided grin, and took a deep breath. Stephanie Brown then punched Tim Drake as hard as she could. 

Jerk.


End file.
